The Life and Lies of Ronald Weasley
by HufflepuffPatronus
Summary: This is the Harry Potter story we all know, in Ron's point of view. We'll find out how he really feels about his friends, his thoughts and emotions that are often hidden and the huge secret that no one must ever know... Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**THE LIFE AND LIES OF RONALD WEASLEY**

**BY HUFFLEPUFF PATRONUS****  
**

**CHAPTER ONE- DIAGON ALLEY**

**Ten years had passed since little Harry Potter had seemingly defeated the evil dark wizard Lord Voldemort. No one had seen nor heard of him since that Halloween night and things were slowly beginning to get back to normal in the wizarding world. Families were no longer terrified to let the children out to play. People were confident when going to work. And in a small village called Ottery St Catchpole, Molly Weasley was getting ready to send her youngest son Ronald off to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

* * *

"Percy, go and wake up Ronnie, would you? We need to leave for Diagon Alley at 10. I'll pack us all some lunch whilst you get ready, and do make sure Fred and George behave, won't you dear?"

"Yes, Mother. I'll go right now. Bill left you out 5 galleons before he went to work this morning; he told me we need to buy more Floo powder."

Molly sighed. The Weasleys always had to buy something; they seemed to run out of household objects far more often than other families. Or maybe it was just because they were poor that she noticed it more. The Weasleys had never had much money. Gideon and Fabion, her twin brothers, had earned a decent amount of money when they were still alive, so it helped the family. But after they died, Molly had 7 children to support- Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra. Molly rationed out enough Floo powder for her four youngest sons and scribbled out a note to Arthur, telling him that Augusta would be over at lunchtime. She then sorted out the children's Hogwarts school supplies lists and got ready to go to Diagon Alley. Her darling Percy had just been made a prefect, so she was going to buy him a special gift as a reward.

"Fred, that's not funny! Where is my prefect badge gone? George, give it back, now!"

Molly grumbled to herself, and stomped up the stairs to Percy's bedroom where the three boys were squabbling over the scarlet and gold shiny badge that George was attempting to hide behind his back. She summoned it, pinned in onto Percy's jumper and pulled her twin sons downstairs towards the fireplace.

* * *

Ron was very excited. He had never set foot in Diagon Alley before- it was a Weasley family tradition that the children see Diagon Alley only when they receive their first Hogwarts letter and have to buy their school supplies. He read his list over again, and sighed. He wouldn't be receiving anything new; all his clothes were hand-me-downs, his wand once belonged to Charlie Weasley, his pet rat Scabbers used to belong to Percy and the twins had given him their old books. His mother had promised him a new quill, though, and it was a treat to finally be able to see Diagon Alley! He pulled on last year's Christmas jumper for extra warmth and hurried over to their fireplace where Molly was frowning at Fred after he'd jokingly said he hoped he ended up in Knockturn Alley. Ron watched Percy take a pinch of Floo powder, throw it into the fireplace, step inside and then shout out 'Diagon Alley!' He was gone! The rest of the family followed and, before he knew it, he was standing in the Leaky Cauldron's backyard. Molly tapped the third brick up from the dustbin and watched as a magnificent archway appeared. They all stepped through onto the cobbled street. Ron gasped, he couldn't help it. It was fantastic!

"Aww, look at ickle Ronniekins on his first visit to Diagon Alley! Mum, I can see Lee at Gambol and Japes. We'll meet you at Gringotts in 15 minutes!"

"Don't you dare buy any more dungbombs, boys!"

Fred and George ran down to a tall black boy and clapped him on the shoulder. Ron looked up at his mother, and she smiled at him, and led him over towards Gringotts.

"Mum, how much will all my parchment and potion ingredients cost? Will we have enough?"

"Don't worry, darling. Arthur has given me money to buy Percy his owl, and we should have enough left over for all of your ingredients, books and other essentials. Now, why don't you and I have a look around in Eeylops with Percy? You can help him pick his owl."

Ron and Percy walked together into the Owl Emporium. Percy had chosen an owl for his reward, and Errol was really getting rather unreliable. Ron liked the look of a snowy owl hooting dolefully in the corner, but Percy picked out a screech owl in the centre, showing off in front of the other owls. Ron privately thought that the personality of the owl matched its new owner. Molly paid for the owl and Percy carried him out proudly in his cage.

* * *

20 minutes later, the Weasley family were standing in the vast marble hall of Gringotts, Percy staying behind with his new owl Hermes. Molly was worrying about whether she'd be able to comfortably afford the twins' new robes; they'd got so tall over the summer… She led the way over to the nearest goblin, handed over the family key and ushered the boys out into a passageway with their goblin. They all climbed into their cart and hurtled off towards their vault. The cart stopped beside a small door, and Ron looked inside expectantly when the goblin opened it. Molly gathered up all the money inside- just 4 golden galleons and a small pile of sickles and Knuts. Once it was all safely inside the small leather money bag, she nodded at the goblin and clambered back into the cart, motioning to her children to do the same. Percy walked over to them once they were back into the main chamber of the bank, and took a few coins from his mother so he could buy his new Potions ingredients- he'd be using Charlie's old books and Gryffindor robes.

"Mother, I'm going to the Apothecary and then to Flourish and Blotts to see if there are any books I feel like buying, you know, for light reading. I'll use the public bucket of Floo powder in The Leaky Cauldron to get back home, so I'll see you all later."

Percy walked off towards another student wearing a Prefect badge and they went into the Apothecary together. Ron and Molly went into Madam Malkins with the twins to buy their new robes, and then went to a second-hand wizarding shop where they sold a wide variety of objects such as cauldrons, books, weighing scales and broomsticks. They bought everything they needed, and Molly took Ron into a shop to buy him a new quill.

"Mum, can I have this eagle feather one? Look, it's got an easy-read spell on it so that the user's handwriting is always neat…or maybe this spell checking one?"

"Yes dear, we'll get you the eagle feather quill, and then we really must get home. Augusta is coming over later with her grandson Neville for lunch.

Ron sighed. He knew that Neville Longbottom was the son of very brave parents; he supposed they had died battling You-Know-Who in the war. Neville would probably be extremely clever and a fantastic wizard, just like Charlie, his older brother. He longed to find someone who wanted to be friends with _him_, not his hilarious twin brothers, his genius brother Percy, or Bill and Charlie who had already left Hogwarts and were well on their way to be successful wizards. What if he was rubbish? What if Hogwarts decided he wasn't good enough, and sent him back to the Burrow? He'd have to grow up watching Ginny, his little sister, become a fully trained witch whilst he sat at home reading '_Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle'_ comics! Maybe dad could teach him? He was in deep thought when he heard his mother shouting out that Augusta had arrived and that lunch was ready.

"You must be little Ronald! Oh its lovely to meet you, my name is Mrs Longbottom. My grandson, Neville, he must be the same age as you…first year at Hogwarts, I presume? Yes, I had rather hoped he would come today, but he went to visit his parents. Mmm, roast beef. Delicious food, Molly."

Mrs Longbottom said all of this without taking a breath, and then busied herself with apple juice and beef, so Ron took the opportunity to grab his dinner and then disappear upstairs to pack his trunk for the following day.

* * *

Several hours later, the 9 Weasleys were sitting around the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and talking about tomorrow, 1st September 1991. Ginny was upset that it'd be a whole year until she could go to Hogwarts with her brothers, and Ron had gone pale when Fred and George joked that he'd have to battle a troll in the Sorting. Finally, it was time for bed. Ron pulled on his maroon pajamas, got into his bed and snuggled up. He expected to stay awake all night but fell asleep almost immediately, tired out from his morning in Diagon Alley.

The next morning, the atmosphere in The Burrow was tense. Arthur and Bill were late for work, Fred and George had accidentally ignited some fireworks, Ron knocked over Percy trying to heave his trunk downstairs and Ginny was worrying about Errol, who was lying unconscious in the birdcage after a particularly long journey. Molly was making sandwiches for her four Hogwarts children whilst shouting at them, reminding them of things like pants, socks and parchment that they might've forgotten. Soon, it was time to leave. They piled into the old Ford Anglia and set off for Kings Cross Station. Fred and George were discussing with Percy whether Transfiguration was better than Charms and Ron was telling Ginny about his fears.

"Ron, don't worry. I'm sure Fred was just joking when he said it really hurts, they wouldn't send kids to the school if the Sorting was awful. Just relax, okay?"

"Thanks, Gin. It won't be long before you're coming too, you know."

Percy shouted out happily that they'd arrived at the station, and stepped out of the car with George to grab trolleys whilst Fred took the luggage out of the boot. Ron helped him put the trunks into the trolleys and they walked into the station.

"It's so busy, packed with Muggles, of course. Now, what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters! Mum, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny. Now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy marched towards the barrier, conveniently passing by a group of tourists that would hide him stepping through the wall onto the magical platform.

"Fred, you next" Molly called out.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"I'm only joking, I am Fred! All right, George, I'm going! Follow behind me, now…"

George followed Fred through the barrier onto the hidden platform nine and three quarters.

Molly was about to tell Ron what to do, when small, thin, dark haired, bespectacled boy walked up to her nervously.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I think a lot of people love Ron, because he's funny, easy to relate to and has fears about not being good enough. I thought it would be fun to write in Ron's point of view. This chapter was mainly Molly's POV but it'll be Ron, once we get to Hogwarts.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please remember to review, even if its just a sentence! **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LIFE AND LIES OF RONALD WEASLEY**

**BY HUFFLEPUFF PATRONUS**

**CHAPTER TWO- THE JOURNEY**

Ron looked at the boy approaching them. He looked very nervous, and he was wearing clothes that were clearly too big for him. He had the owl that Ron had looked at the day before in Diagon Alley, and the boy had a brand new Hogwarts trunk. Clearly he was new to Hogwarts. He looked up at his mother, who was smiling kindly at the boy and beckoning him over.

"Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too!"

She pointed at him, and he smiled nervously at the boy. The boy grinned back shyly and asked his mother how to get onto the platform. Huh. He must be a Muggle born. His mother explained to the boy how to get onto the platform, and Ron watched him gulp, and then jog towards it. And then, he'd gone, he'd done it.

"Bless him. I wonder where his family are? They must be Muggles, why else wouldn't he know how to get onto the platform? Ginny dear, you go with Ron now and I'll push the luggage trolley through. Quickly, now, no one's looking."

Ron grasped Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the wall.

"C'mon, we'd better catch up with Fred, George and Perce, they'll want to say goodbye… you go first and I'll follow right behind, okay?"

Ginny walked through, and Ron followed through. He smiled at the scene in front of him. He'd seen it many times, of course, but finally it was HIS turn to go! They slowly walked up the platform, looking for their brothers, and spotted the twins helping the boy they'd just met get his trunk onto the train. They waited for their mum and then followed.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, mum!"

Ron smiled in spite of himself at his brothers as they jumped down from the train, red faced and grinning. They looked so excited, and it was contagious, he could feel his heart beating faster as he imagined what Hogwarts would look like.

"Ronnie, you've got something on your nose."

"Mum- get off!"

He was mortified; she was embarrassing him in front of everyone! He glanced furtively up and down the platform to see if anyone in the vicinity had noticed but they were all too busy getting onto the huge scarlet stream train to hear his brothers mocking him. He told them to shut up, and pointed out Percy to distract them. He made a comment about his prefect badge and they exchanged glances.

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

Ron laughed, and told Percy he'd see him later. Fred and George said their goodbyes to their mother, and told them the boy on the train was Harry Potter! Ron didn't believe them at first- surely it was just one of their practical jokes… His mother snapped at Fred not to mention You Know Who, so she must think it was him! Typical, the first boy he meets who isn't a Weasley and its Harry bloody Potter. He did seem nice, though, and he looked as though he didn't have much money, by the state of his clothes. He hugged his mum and Ginny goodbye, and stepped onto the train, and laughed at Ginny running along, crying. The train picked up speed, and then they were gone. This was it; he was on his way to Hogwarts! I'd better find a carriage, he thought. Where did they put my trunk? He spotted it in the same compartment as Harry Potter.

"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked shyly, pointing at the seat. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and Ron sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

"Hey, Ron."

Oh, great. The clowns were back. Didn't they realise he was trying to make a friend?

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right."

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" he blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said

Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. He stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who..."

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, he realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

Harry asked Ron about his family and if they were wizards and the conversation carried them out through the countryside. When the lunch trolley came along, Harry produced loads of money from his pocket. Ron was envious; he never had enough to buy treats… He was really embarrassed, but also quite pleased, when Harry shared his food with him. They were getting along greatly and Ron was just about to show Harry the spell George told him about when a pretty girl with brown bushy hair slid open the compartment door and stepped inside.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right." He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast. Ron stared at Harry, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

Typical, he thought. She would know all about the famous Harry Potter… doesn't she care about my wizarding family? Isn't she interested, if she's a muggle born? I could teach her all about Quidditch, but no, she wants to tell Harry about how she's stalked him.

"Am I?" said Harry, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyway, you two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

Ron looked over at Harry, and smiled at the look on his face.

"How weird was that? I reckon she's right, though, we should get our robes on. I hope we're in Gryffindor…"

Harry mentioned how irritating Hermione was and Ron quickly said he hoped they wouldn't be in her house, but secretly, he found her quite intriguing and he wanted to know more about her. And she was a very pretty girl, despite her frizzy hair and slightly large teeth.

Before the two young boys knew it, it was 6:00pm and the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station. He knew he'd be able to visit the wizarding village in their third year, because Fred and George had been excited about it all summer.

They stepped off the train into the darkness, shivering slightly. Older students were helping the children with their heavy luggage, guiding them down to the end of the platform where there was a huge silhouette. Ron gulped. Was this the creature Fred had mentioned them fighting? Was he dangerous? Ron looked over at Harry nervously, expecting to see him looking scared at the sight of the giant. However, he didn't seem at all surprised to see him, he just smiled whilst pulling on his cloak. A loud, gruff voice made Ron jump.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? This way, c'mon, hurry up. You there at the back, keep up! The names Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper."

He ushered them all onto a thick, winding path. Stumbling slightly in the darkness and the wind, they all cautiously stepped down the steep grassy slope onto the stone path that seemed to go on endlessly. They walked for about 5 minutes, then the path curved sharply to the left and they saw the magnificent castle and the deep, black lake.

"This way, firs' years, to the lakes."

Ron tripped over his own feet as Hagrid mentioned the lake, and he heard students voicing his worries to their friends.

"The lake, did he say?"

"I can't swim, I couldn't possibly enter it."

However, the thoughts of swimming were soon stumped when Hagrid pointed to some boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to the fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry the update took so long, personal problems. I took a lot out of the book, so credit to Ms Rowling there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quickie, I've updated this chapter quickly to make up for the long time between one and two. Please review!**

* * *

**THE LIFE AND LIES OF RONALD WEASLEY**

**BY HUFFLEPUFF PATRONUS**

**CHAPTER THREE- FIRST NIGHT AS A LION**.

The door opened, and a tall woman stood there, staring down at them all. She gave them a grim smile, and Ron wondered if she was nice. She looked very scary. Hagrid announced to the woman that they were the first years, and she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. She looked down at Ron as she led them away into a small chamber, and smiled to herself. Perhaps she recognised the red hair and knew he was a Weasley, thought Ron. They nervously walked into a cold, empty chamber and stared up at the teacher.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. The Sorting simply consists of you placing the Sorting Hat on your head and waiting for it to announce your house to the school, your house table will cheer you and you will take your place and meet your peers. I will be back shortly; I must alert the headmaster we are ready."

Ron sighed. So all they had to do was try on the hat! He told Harry that all his family had been in Gryffindor and that Slytherin was meant to be full of evil people, but he didn't know much about the other two. Hermione Granger, the pretty girl they'd met on the train, was talking very fast. Ron's ears went red as she smiled at him. He looked away, embarrassed, and muttered to Harry that she was irritating. He agreed. Ron wondered whether Harry found her attractive too…

"First years! It is time for you to be Sorted. Please, form a line and follow me into the Great Hall. It will be very busy, but remember this- e very person in that hall has been through the Sorting process. This way, now, keep up."

She pushed open a huge oak door and led them inside the most magnificent room Ron had ever set foot in. He saw his twin brothers grinning at him from a long table in the centre, sitting with the boy he'd seen on the train. A few seats down, Percy was sitting up very straight, looking very important and keep his chest puffed out. McGonagall led them down the centre of the hall to a small wooden stall, on which a very ancient looking, slightly holey wizards hat was placed, and it was trembling slightly. Ron, who was expecting it to be moving on its own, didn't take any notice, but Harry started, and jumped even more as it yawned. McGonagall nodded, and the Hat started singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone in the Hall cheered and clapped, and McGonagall unwrapped a tightly scrolled piece of parchment and read out a name.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A small, thin, ginger girl stepped forward carefully, and, trembling violently, sat down on the stool. She flinched as McGonagall put the Hat on her head, and she squeezed her eyes shut. A few seconds later, the Hat called out 'Hufflepuff'. She smiled as a table opposite Gryffindor applauded and stamped their feet and she walked over to them and sat next to a blonde boy and shook his hand.

The sorting went on like this for several tense moments, Hermione Granger being sorted into Gryffindor. Harry was also sorted into Gryffindor, and so Ron sincerely hoped he would be too. Finally, the moment came.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron stepped forward with a small squeak, tripping over his feet. He stumbled over to the stool, sank down, and felt a strange warmth shoot through his body as the Hat was placed onto his head. A small, strange, slightly hoarse and cunning voice whispered into his ear.

"Ahh, another Weasley I see…Yes, I have met many of you in my time. Hmm. Brave, amusing, a prominent jealous streak. Not overly hardworking and has the tendency to abandon peers in times of hardship, so Hufflepuff isn't suitable. Not cunning or sly, I don't think Slytherin would do you well. I think it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat bellowed the last word out to the whole Hall, and his brothers and Harry erupted in cheers. He walked quickly over and sat down on the long wooden bench next to Harry, grinning, suddenly ravenous. Dumbledore introduced himself, and then…the feast. So much food, Ron couldn't believe it! And, without further ado, he helped himself to BBQ chicken drumsticks and potato wedges.

As the puddings appeared, and everyone dived for their favourite sweet treats, he overhead two boys talking about Hermione. He didn't hear exactly what was said, but heard the word 'chipmunk'. He could only assume they were talking about her teeth. She didn't seem to have heard, she was eating a bowl of trifle and talking to Percy about lessons.

* * *

Around an hour later, the Feast finished and Dumbledore told them to go up to bed. Percy jumped up and led them out of the Hall and towards the Grand Staircase. Perce told them about Peeves, the resident poltergeist. Eventually, after several minutes of climbing stairs, they reached their destination. The common room was very cosy indeed, with big squashy armchairs, a roaring fire, plenty of wooden tables and lots of picture frames on the wall as well as a large noticeboard that was currently empty. As soon as they reached the dorm, Harry got into his bed and fell asleep immediately, so did the other boys who were called Dean, Neville and Seamus. Ron sat on his bed and stroked Scabbers for a while. He tried to fall asleep but he was too excited, so he pulled on his dressing gown, grabbed the bag of toffees his father had left in his trunk and carefully went down into the common room.

Ron chose a large, purple armchair right by the fire. He settled himself into it and stared into the dying flames. It was very soothing. He was just enjoying his third toffee and starting to feel sleepy when he heard a choking noise. It sounded as though someone was crying and they were getting closer. He stood up and crossed the room to a tall chair where he'd be hidden from view- he couldn't cope with any tears tonight. It was Hermione! He waited for what felt like hours for her to go up to the girl's dormitory. Finally, he heard the door click and he crept up the stairs into the first year boy's dorm. He climbed into bed and snuggled up with his pillow. He'd taken the pillowcase from his bedroom at The Burrow, in case he got homesick.

Why was Hermione crying? She'd seemed ecstatic earlier, she couldn't shut up. Troubled slightly by this, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me! One of you asked if I was related to JKR...I wish, haha! Yes, I am planning on following this up to the end of DH. I've changed this chapter a little, I've used less canon, I've only really used the Sorting Hat's song. I think its a little more interesting for me to actually make up the story dialogue, but if you guys prefer me to use canon then let me know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LIFE AND LIES OF RONALD WEASLEY**

**BY HUFFLEPUFF PATRONUS**

**CHAPTER FOUR- FIRST LESSONS**

Ron awoke at 7am on Monday morning. Normally, the Weasleys' breakfasted around 9am on weekdays, and 10am at weekends. He lay in bed, very comfortable, wondering what had woken him up. Then he noticed a lot of commotion, and pulled open his bed curtains. 4 boys were rummaging through their trunks, pulling out socks, pants, shirts and trousers. Harry, who was already dressed in his brand new robes and tie, was sitting on his bed stroking Hedwig, his owl, and sorting out his bag. Realising Ron was awake; he smiled and spoke to him.

"Hey Ron, how did you sleep? Your brother Percy said to us that we should go down to the Great Hall at 7:30am for breakfast, because we get our new timetables at 8am and we need time to find all our lessons! Meet me down in the Common Room when you're dressed, okay?"

He picked up Hedwig and pulled his bag over his shoulder, crossed over to the door and walked down the stairs. Ron groaned, and sank back onto his pillows. He was very tired, and slightly nervous. All his peers were wearing brand new uniform and his used to belong to his brother. He also knew he'd have to speak to Hermione at some point to ease his conscience and find out what was wrong with her last night. He sighed, reached over to his trunk and grabbed a clean pair of pants and socks that his mother had clearly placed in there the morning previously, knowing he'd have packed his underwear right at the bottom. Smiling slightly at the note that read 'Good luck Ron, we're so proud of you, from Mum and Dad xxx' he stood up, pulled his curtains closed and got dressed.

10 minutes later, Ron and Harry were sitting at Gryffindor table, tucking into a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs and hash browns, chatting about what their first lessons would be like. Harry thought he would be awful in class, so Ron was reassuring him that everyone was new to magical learning when McGonagall started making her way down the table, handing out small cards. Looking around, Ron saw Professors Snape, Flitwick and Sprout doing the same with their own houses. Ron took his own timetable and glanced down at Monday's plan.

**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. FIRST YEAR CLASS B.**

**Monday AM**

**9am:** Potions, Dungeon 3, S. Snape

**10am:** Charms, Classroom 2E, F. Flitwick

**11am: BREAK**

**11:20am:** Transfiguration, Classroom 1B, M McGonagall

**12:30pm: LUNCH**

**Monday PM**

**1:30pm:** Herbology, Greenhouse 1, P Sprout

**2:30pm:** Study time, Great Hall, M McGonagall

**3:30pm: END OF LESSON TIME**

"Ah, it's not too bad. Me cousin has a lot more lessons than that in his school, but he's a Muggle. What do you suppose we'll do in Study time?" Seamus Finnigan had knocked over his bowl of porridge leaning over to talk to Harry and Ron.

"Homework, probably." Ron replied.

* * *

Harry and Ron collapsed onto the benches in the Great Hall. They'd just had their first ever morning of lessons at Hogwarts. They studied the theory of the Cure for Boils potion in their class with Snape, who turned out to be an extremely unpleasant man. They learnt how to cast the Levitation charm in Charms class with tiny Professor Flitwick, although only Hermione was able to say 'Wingardium Leviosa' and see her feather fly. At break time, Ron and Harry had rushed to the Library to check out a detailed book on basic Potion making, which explained about the ingredients used to brew beginner potions. They had then gone to Transfiguration with their Head of House, and at the end, Ron had managed to transform his matchstick so it went a shade of dark grey, which was definitely a start towards the needle. Finally, it was lunch.

"That," said Ron, ladling thick vegetable soup into his bowl and buttering crusty bread, "was a _nightmare_. How on earth are we meant to know how to brew that bloody potion? It's due tomorrow, as well. We'd better do it in Study period, Harry." Harry nodded, helping himself to a slice of lasagne. Along the table, Hermione was charming her bread so it toasted, whilst being coached by Percy Weasley.

At 1:20pm they went into the grounds and made their way over to the greenhouses where a few Hufflepuffs greeted them. Herbology turned out to be very interesting and straightforward, and Neville surprised everyone by being the only person to successfully tell the difference between a Flitterbloom and Devil's Snare. (Professor Sprout was so shocked that Neville had put up his hand, she chose him rather than Hermione). After removing all the flowers from a Flutterby bush ready for a 4th year class, they all headed back to the Great Hall for Study Period.

Ron groaned as he read over Snape's homework: '1) Explain how crushed Snake fangs help to draw out the impurities in skin issues and, 2) describe the best way to stew a Horned slug. Finally, after a lot of reading, they had finished. Harry suggested they took a walk to the lake, as there was sunshine outside.

* * *

All in all, their first day at Hogwarts had been quite eventful. Ron was tired, but excited. However, he hadn't forgotten about how upset Hermione was the previous night, and she was very subdued in classes…

Later on in the evening, a lot of the first years were sitting by the fire in the common room. The older students were all either in the library, playing Quidditch or with their friends. The first years had a general curfew of 8:15pm. They had to be in their common rooms before then, or they'd face detention. Harry was feeding his owl treats, Seamus and Dean were playing exploding snap and Neville was writing a letter. He quietly walked over to Hermione, who was sitting on the floor, reading.

"Erm... Hello. Um, how are you?" Ron was slightly nervous, he wasn't used to talking to girls who weren't his family.

"Oh, I'm fine. Have you come to find out why I was crying? I saw your hair, but I didn't want to bother you." Hermione smiled faintly as Ron blushed. Of course she saw him- how could she not? She hadn't stopped looking at him since they first met...

"Uh... I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say. What was wrong, then?"

"Seamus called me a chipmunk- you know, because of my teeth. It reminded me of when I was in primary school- you know, where Muggle children go. I used to be called Chip, from Chip n Dale. They're a couple of Disney chipmunks. They all used to tease me." Hermione avoided Ron's eyes. Why was she telling him this? He looked confused at the term 'Disney'. "Anyway, I'm tired. I'll see you in class tomorrow... goodnight, Ron."

She stood up, said goodnight to their fellow students and went upstairs. Later, Ron and Harry went to bed too. It had been a long, tiring day.

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't really canon, but I prefer writing like this. Don't worry though, for major plot points, I'll generally follow the book. I also gave an insight to Hermione's thoughts. I wanted to stress that she is developing an interest in him already. I remember when I had my first real crush- I was about 10. The boys around me didn't seem to notice us until they were around 12 or 13, which is when I feel Ron started noticing Hermione in the books/films. But I think that she's always had a little crush on him, just like Ginny with Harry. I also had to slip in a reference to my favourite Disney characters! ;-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life and Lies of Ronald Weasley **

**By HufflepuffPatronus**

**Chapter 5- A Fluffy Encounter **

Ron woke up on Saturday morning with a huge smile on his face. His first week at Hogwarts had been totally amazing. He'd had tea with Harry's friend Hagrid yesterday, who was the gamekeeper. At first, Hagrid seemed scary and ferocious. A huge giant of a man with a mane of bushy, wiry hair and a loud booming voice. However, it became clear that Hagrid was really very friendly on their first meeting when they'd sailed across the lake.

Ron yawned, stretched, and got out of bed quietly, for his roommates were still asleep. He pulled on his dressing gown and slippers and headed down the stairs to the common room. It was empty apart from a couple of 7th years who were doing homework and- Hermione! She hadn't spotted him, so he crept upstairs again and went for a shower. Afterwards, Ron pulled on his smartest jeans and his Weasley jumper, along with his black cloak. He smoothed his hair, and went into the common room. His heart fluttered as he saw Hermione look up and smile. She looked very pretty- she was wearing a modern black skirt and a pale blue blouse with her plain black robes. He wanted to impress her, but he wasn't sure why.

"Good morning, Ronald! You're up early...planning on doing all your homework this morning too?"

She gestured at the Transfiguration textbook lying open in front of her. He was about to lie and say yes, when Fred and George ambled into the common room, wearing each others jumper again- they loved to confuse people. They'd taken to calling each other Gred and Forge when mum asked why they'd swapped over.

"Morning, Ron! You're up early..."

"Yeah, normally you're snoring at this time."

Hermione giggled, and Ron's ears went red. Fred smiled at her, and offered to help her with homework- she declined, saying she understood fairly well. Ron was just about to ask her for some help- maybe they'd get to know each other better- but he got distracted once again by the twins asking him if he wanted any sweets from Hogsmeade.

"I- no, I- oh, great. Yeah, I'll have a few chocolate frogs, some fudge and a sugar quill. Thanks."

Ron had seen Hermione wave at him, and climb out out of the portrait hole. She'd probably gone to the Library, which meant if he headed to the Owlery, he'd pass her... Saying goodbye to the twins, he hurried over to the hole. He wanted to catch her up and ask if she'd help him. He was feeling slightly bad that she hadn't made friends yet.

* * *

10 minutes later, Ron was climbing the steps to the Owlery. He didn't know where Hermione had gone and he needed to write a letter to his mum anyway.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hogwarts is amazing. My best friend is Harry Potter- he's so nice! The lessons are all really hard but fun also. And the food, mum! It doesn't compare to your food, of course, but it's so nice. Fred, George and Percy are going to Hogsmeade today. I think I'm going to do some homework._

_I miss you and Dad. Tell him I said hello, will you? Could you send me some cakes, and maybe some fruit bread? I get kind of hungry at night._

_See you in the holidays,_

_Ron._

_PS- could I bring Harry to stay at Christmas? He hasn't asked, but I think he would love it. _

He called down a school owl, attached the letter to his leg and watched him fly away into the sky. He sighed, and headed back up to the dorm. Hopefully Harry was awake, Ron was starving. The common room was busy now, with some students working with stacks of toast next to them.

"Hey- Ron! Where did you go? I woke up and couldn't see you."

Ron smiled at the sound of his best friends voice. He explained that he'd gone to send a letter, and asked if Harry was ready to go down to breakfast- the house elves always did pancakes at the weekend!

As Ron was tucking into his fourth pancake, a nasty Slytherin called Draco Malfoy walked past and made a few snide remarks to Harry. He told Harry to meet him at midnight in the trophy room for a wizards duel, and walked back to his cronies, laughing. Ron reassured Harry that it would be fine.

* * *

Saturday went by very fast with several games of exploding snap and a lot of procrastinating when it came to homework. Ron was tucking into a large plate of steak and kidney pie when Hermione Granger walked over, carrying several books. She smiled at her classmates and sat down next to Percy Weasley, discussing some Potions homework. Harry muttered to Ron that they'd better get going soon-they'd have to finish their homework before the duel. Ron hastily ate his food whilst Harry scarfed down his ham, egg and chips. They left together for Gryffindor Tower and settled themselves down in front of the fire, doing homework until 11:45pm when they pretended to have left something in the library and made to sneak out towards the Trophy Room. However, Hermione Granger stopped them just outside the portrait hole, and, after a hissed argument, she turned back around to enter the common room- only to find the Fat Lady had gone. She furiously muttered to Harry that she'd have to come with them and that she'd tell any teachers they met exactly what had happened.

Finally, they reached the Trophy Room, but there was no sign of Malfoy. Instead, they heard the unmistakeable sound of Filch. Malfoy had tricked them. He had obviously tipped Filch off. Horrorstruck, they ran silently towards the door when Ron tripped over a suit of armour that clanged loudly. He swore, and shouted "RUN FOR IT!"

Sweating and out of breath, they desperately tore through a wall hanging that led them to a passageway. Convinced he could still hear Filch wheezing, Ron tried to open a door in front.

"Damn, it's locked! We're done for!"

"Oh, move over! Alohomora!"

The charm worked and the door sprang open. They scrambled inside, and Ron nearly screamed.

They were face to face with a huge, three headed dog.

Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

Ron felt the colour drain out of his face. He saw Harry opening the door, and the three of them ran out. They slammed the door shut, bolted it, and flew down the corridor. Filch had clearly gone to look somewhere else.

10 minutes later, they were on the seventh floor corridor. The Fat Lady was back, and looked shocked to see them pale, sweating and running towards the portrait. Harry gave her the password and they clambered in. Ron had never felt so glad to see that familiar fire.

The three of them stood there, panting, staring at each other. Ron finally decided to break the silence.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you SEE the trapdoor? Anyway, I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron turned round and gaped at Harry.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!"

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I rushed through the canon, I don't find it very interesting to write exactly ****what I read every night! I often get ideas as I read through the books and watch the films. I particularly enjoy paying attention to Ron, rather than Harry, because Rupert shows us just how Ron really feels sometimes. And I prefer to write non canon, based on the general theme, rather than copying the exact book. If you'd rather I only use canon, please mention in a review so I know. **

**I normally try not to use film quotes but I really wanted to include that last line. **


End file.
